


Time travel struggle

by Understanding_unsteady



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Understanding_unsteady/pseuds/Understanding_unsteady
Summary: Ranboo and techno accidently end up tim3travelling to meet butler and sir billiam
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

Ranboo was just walking about, placing any grass blocks he came across that he thought would look nicer elsewhere. It was a very calming activity for him.  
'grass block,' he thought for a moment 'Here :D' he spoke happily, placing the block a few meters away from its original location. Going to lick up another block he suddenly heard a small sound of stone hitting his hand. 'ow!' he said quietly to himself, 'what on earth?'. Brushing the dirt away and mining through the stone blocks he had found he could make out a small room of sorts. Clumsily, he climbed down into the room, his taller, lanky form causing him to hit his head on the ceiling. He bent down. The walls were surrounded by a line of item frames that hung above a long table. A few of the frames held posters that ranboo couldn't really see all that well in the dark. He outstretched an arm and found himself a leathery book.  
WoOsh.  
The instant his fingers touched the book his head suddenly felt light before he passed out onto the ground.  
\-----------

'Ranboo? RANBOO!?'  
Gyahh? Was that technobalde, what the Heck was going on?  
'good, your awake. Do you have any clue where we are.? I was just reading and suddenly I was here and you were out cold on the ground'  
'Huh? Wait where are we?'  
Ranboo sat up quickly, his crown was know here to be found and he had an empty inventory apart from his memory books and some grass Blocks. The area he was lying on was built of cold, stone bricks and upon looking around he saw what looked like a fountain, a forest of fir trees and a large building ressembelling a mansion.  
'techno, I don't think I've ever seen this place before. Or at least not that I rememberso that really doesn't say much'  
'Huuuuuh!?' technoblade said, in his classic monotone voice, 'well let's go investigate, maybe it's just a weird glitch that brought us to some abandoned mansion we can loot for totems'  
'maybe.'  
Ranboo gets hurriedly to his feet as he sees technoblade start walking towards the huge open doors of the mansion, and speed walks to catch up with him.  
Knock, Knock, knock.  
Technoblade knocks three time hard on the door and turns to look at Ranboo, avoiding to much direct eye contact out of general respect. 'did you want to go investigate-'

Technoblade is cut of soon by a young, teenage brunnete, in old fashioned somewhat formal attire moving the door slightly.  
It's safe to say that ranboo and techno are shocked. They surely would've known if other people had been on the server this whole time. The young man looked to be in very poor condition as well-his face is pale, dotted with multiple bruises, and his eyes look dead and emotionless. He is skinny and great eyebags line the underneath of his eyes.  
'ah yes um, hello there.' speaks ranboo awkwardly, waving slightly.

The young man reacts with a slightly alarmed face and beckons them into the house. He says something very quietly to them under his breath which ranboo barely catches.  
'I'll go get sir.'  
With that he scurried off into the house and up the stairs, out of sight.  
'what the hell is going on? Techno mutters to ranboo. Who the hell was that?!'  
'I have, no idea?'


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The master of the house :)

'hello, I was not expecting company' A loud shout came from up the stairs, where a tall male leaned over the railing, his long pink braid slug over his arm. His clothing was formal and expensive looking, a huge contrast to that of the younger man who had just run off to find him. He resembled a sort of, old fashioned version of Technoblade and he even had the tusk teeth. Technoblade and Ranboo both stared in shock but Techno was the first to speak up. 'Heeeeeeeeeh? We don't even know whats going on or how we got here?!' 

'Please, dont bother saying, ~we~. It makes the help seem like a person. You look rich good sir, a millionaire or billionaire for sure?'

Techno thought about it for a minute. He didnt know if he could be considered a billionaire or millionaire considering the lack of money in the world, but he did have alot of millionaires supporting him and he was covered in gold. 'Yes, i am a multi-millionaire, I presume you are the same?' He spoke with confidence, trying not to get caught in a potential lie.

'Oh yes wonderful! You look like a minecraft streamer, are you?'

'yes? How the heck did you figure that out?'

'you vaguely remind me of that Karl fellow'

'You know Kar-?' He was cut off again by a loud shout from the Tall man

' BUTLERRRRRRRRRR!' Techno and Ranboo were taken aback and ranboo jumped slightly from the yell. Suddenly, without a noise, the young man from before ran into the hallway and stood silently at the other man's side. 'go get this man some fine wine'  
And then, the butler was gone again. 'please, do come in and make yourself comfortable sir. I am aware this mansion is on the small side but I hope you with feel comfortable here.  
My name is Sir Billiam III'  
'ummmm, okay. Yes, Im Technoblade.' said Techno, signalling for Ranboo to follow him into the large room and sit on the stools.   
'OH no no no.' The man said suddenly, the help arent allowed on the seats.'

'You what?' Techno seemed very confused at this point. The help? Suddenly and quietly he was handed a glass of sparkling wine by the butler. 'Okay Im sorry but what is going on here?'  
'Oh well I've invited you in good sir. You may stay here for a short while because you say you don't even know how you got here. We don't want you just wandering off into the woods. Butlerr, please take this mans help to another room, he wont stop staring at me.'  
'yes sir.' The butlers voice was gentle and nervous  
'Oh and don't talk to me'  
The butler let out a small eep, before grabbing Ranboo by the arm and hurrying off.  
'WOAH' Ranboo said loudly as he was dragged off by the young man, causing Sir Billiam to look at him in general disgust.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[story follow: RANBOO]

Ranboo was left in confusion as he was dragged off by the young man. 'whats going on?' He said quietly to this supposed ~butler~. However, he got no response. Soon he had been brought up the stairs, looped around to a back corridor and into a large bedroom- before the butler let go of his arm. 'Sir please, whats happening?!' Frantically Ranboo asked. Butler seemed taken aback by the word 'sir' but left that aside in his response. 'Why, why do you seem so, healthy? Is your master nice?'

'Im sorry, What?'

'Is your master nice? do you not get punished? Or are the scars just under your clothing?'

'Are- Are you okay? Whats your name?'

'Im not allowed one. Are you saying you are?'

'Well yeh- My name is Ranboo. And what do you mean you arent allowed a name? What kinda place is this?'

Suddenly the butler looked up in alarm. 'Are you- are you not a butler?'

'What? No Im not a butler what on earth is going on?!'

'Oh god im so sorry Sir, please please forgive me' He quickly opened the door and signalled hastily for Ranboo to exit through it. He was rushed down the stairs and back into the main large room. He seemed to be panicking before speaking softly under his breath to Ranboo. ' Please go tell your friend to tell Sir Billiam that you arent meant to be talking to me since you are not help'

'Ummmmm, alright' Ranboo responded, matching the butler's volume, sensing that he was meant to.   
'Um, technoblade.' He said awkwardly. 'Can you tell Sir Billiam that Im not meant to be talking to that other guy because I am not a butler.'

'Pfft, he legit thinks your a butler XD' Techno laughed back whilst Sir Billiam stared in confusion. 'Hey Sir Billiam, this is not my ~butler~, this is my friend- Ranboo'

'Wait? He isn't poor?' Sir Billiam emphasises the word 'isn't' as he speaks- showing his alarm at the news.

'Well I mean hes not a millionaire or anything but he certainly isnt a butler'

'Why on EARTH are you friends with someone who isnt even a millionaire?' Tone disgusted and disappointed.

'Well, i dont really mind, he kinda lives with me I guess and he usually wears netherite and a crown but all his stuff vanished when we appeared here'

'Okay so he's fairly rich then. That'll do I suppose. Oh and dont worry, the butler with be punished for talking to the both of you.'

This time Ranboo spoke up, 'No thats not gonna happen.'

Techno agreed, 'Yeh, that kid looks like hes around 15 or 16 you will not be hurting that kid for your mistakes'

'Im sorry but the butler is NOT a person'

'You what?'

'HES POOR Just vermin!'


End file.
